


Dream

by chris--daae (AILiSeki)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/chris--daae
Summary: Based on a prompt from tumblr: "I had a dream about you"It was only a dream, Meg told herself. He's here, he's here and he's staying here.





	

Meg opened her eyes. She was breathing heavily. It was a dream, just a dream. She closed her eyes again, trying to calm herself.  
It was not so dark in her room. Her boyfriend didn't like darkness much, so at night either the corridor lamp or the bathroom lamp always stayed on. Meg for once was glad for it. She could not feel him close to her, but thanks to the illumination she could see him.  
Erik was not much of a night cuddler. When they slept together, he always rolled to the far side of the bed. Meg was used to it. She turned to his direction and saw him there, peacefully sleeping, his limbs in a messy position. She started softly caressing his white hair, not wanting to wake him up. It was still 5 am.  
Her dream came back to her mind. It was only a dream, she told herself. He's here, he's here and he's staying here.  
Meg wrapped her arms around his body. She probably squeezed tighter than she wanted, because Erik struggled to pull away and opened his eyes. He looked as scared as Meg was when she woke up.  
"I'm sorry.", she mumbled.  
"Meg?", he called, turning to her. He opened his mouth, as if he wanted to explain, but Meg interrupted him:  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
Erik turned away.  
"I'm not scared."  
Meg smiled. Of course, he was too stubborn to admit it. This could be annoying at times, but sometimes she found this childish behavior a bit cute.  
She took his hand in hers.  
"I had a dream about you.", she confessed.  
"Really? I hope it was a good dream."  
Meg didn't reply. Erik noticed she didn't look as cheerful as she should.  
"Was it a bad dream?", he asked.  
Meg nodded.  
"I dreamed that you left me." As she said it, she held his hand tighter.  
"It was only a dream, darling.", he said in an assuring voice. "I am not going anywhere."  
Meg still seemed a bit sad. Erik wondered if it was simply "leaving" that was in her dream. Maybe she dreamed of his death?  
He pulled his hand away from hers, and stood up.  
"We should get ready. We can't get late for lunch with your parents."  
"Erik, the sun didn't even rise yet.", Meg complained, hiding herself in the sheets.  
"I know. We can't be late."  
"If we leave now, we will get there in time for breakfast instead."  
"That's the plan, Meg.", Erik had his back turned to her, because he could not hide his smile. "This would surely impress them, right?"  
"That's not how it works.", Meg sighed.  
"Come on, Meg!", Erik called, pulling the sheets from her and trying to get her out of bed.  
Meg saw the silly smile on his face.  
"You're not even being serious!", she laughed. She figured he was probably trying to cheer her up. It worked.  
He continued to try to pull her out of the bed. She pulled him back instead. He fell beside her.  
Erik had an even bigger smiled. It worked. She was laughing.  
"You're such a dork.", she said in a playfully insulting voice.  
"Only for you, my love.", he said, pulling her close to him.  
Meg approached her face to his, touching their lips in an innocent kiss.  
"I think that's why I love you."


End file.
